Rugrats
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] Baby trouble! [AU]
1. 1 Rugrats

****

Rugrats

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humour/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 1 out of 10. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

Notes: I've got a few ideas about this, so expect about 10 short stories to go with this one, like a collection of kiddie books, just with CSI characters because I love them so much.

****

Imagine This: The Rugrats TV Show mixed with CSI, but not all characters in both shows will be used, mainly Grissom and Sara. It's a bit of fun and I couldn't help laughing when I pictured this. It was just too cute to ignore. Imagine baby talk too. Anything more complex and adult will just look wrong. I hope you like it.

****

****

Baby Story One: Rugrats

"Don't Stare!" Baby Grissom shouted, looking back at his block tower.

"I'm Not!" Baby Sara shouted back from where she was sitting, mangling a book in her tiny hands.

Placing a block on his tower, Baby Grissom looked up to find small brown eyes staring back at him. "Yes You Are!"

"Am Not!" Baby Sara scrunched up her nose.

"Are Too!" Baby Grissom whimpered before bursting into tears.

Baby Grissom's Mummy placed him in the play pen and pushed a puppy stuffed toy into his arms.

"Cry baby." Baby Sara whispered.

"Am not." Baby Grissom grumbled, running his small chubby hands over the soft fur of the stuff toy.

Baby Sara sat up straight. "Cry Baby."

"Leave me alone." Baby Grissom hugged the stuffed toy closer, hiding his pink chubby face in the softness.

Baby Sara huffed. "No."

Baby Grissom murmured into his toy. "Yes."

"No." Baby Sara snipped.

"Go away." Baby Grissom teared up and sniffled.

"Baby. Baby. You're a Cry Baby!" Baby Sara sang, swaying side to side.

Baby Sara's mommy wiped her face clean of biscuit crumbs before placing her on her feet.

"Can I play?" Baby Sara asked as she wondered under the kitchen table.

Baby Grissom shook his head. "No."

"Why Not?" Baby Sara held onto the table leg.

Shuffling on his bottom, Baby Grissom turned his back to her. "You're mean."

"No I'm not." Baby Sara pouted.

"I don't like you." Baby Grissom muttered.

"Well, I don't like you too!" Baby Sara shouted, storming away.

****

More In: Rugrats Return


	2. 2 Rugrats Return

****

Rugrats Return

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 2 out of 10. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

****

Baby Story Two: Rugrats Return

"What you doing?" Baby Grissom asked.

Baby Sara shrugged. "Nothin."

Baby Grissom stood on his tiptoes and looked over her shoulder. "Is that my new book?"

"No." Baby Sara shook her head, short thin dark drown hair waving in her face.

"Yes it is." Baby Grissom declared loudly, his face reddening.

"Not." Baby Sara huffed, leaning forward so he couldn't see.

"I want it back." Baby Grissom demanded.

Baby Sara stood up unsteadily. "Go find another book."

"That ones mine!" Baby Grissom snatched the book from her hands.

Baby Sara bursts out crying, big tears streaming down and over her cheeks to drip off her chin.

"He he he." Baby Sara giggled with delight.

"Ew." Baby Grissom scrunched up his nose.

Baby Sara gasped. "It got stuck."

"He he he." Baby Grissom giggled and tried to pry the bowel from the table.

"Lets try this one." Baby Sara pulled another bowl towards them.

Baby Grissom got his hands stuck in the goo. "Ew, this ones sticky."

"What are you two doing?" Baby Sara's mommy asked as she looked over their heads to see a mass of mess covering the dinner table.

"Nothin'!" Both Baby Grissom and Sara giggled loudly, tipping the bowl up and jelly went everywhere.

****

More In: Rugrats Do Vegas


	3. 3 Rugrats Do Vegas

****

Rugrats Do Vegas

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 3 out of 10. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

****

Baby Story Three: Rugrats Do Vegas

Baby Sara looked up from her hands with a big grin. "Money!"

"No." Baby Grissom shook his head, stumbling closer.

"It is." Baby Sara's forehead crinkled.

Baby Grissom shook his head, short light brown curls, waving with the motion. "Not."

Baby Sara sighed. "What this then?" She held up two handfuls of circular disks.

"Chips." Baby Grissom said with a serious look.

Baby Sara burst out laughing. "He he he."

Baby Grissom put his chubby hands on his dungaree covered hips. "They are."

"You can eat em?" Baby Sara asked with a hopefully look in her brown eyes.

"He he he, no silly." Baby Grissom giggled and shook his head.

"He he he." Baby Sara giggled too, dropping one of the small disks.

Baby Grissom picked it up and held it out. "You give this to your mommy and she gives it to a big box and the big box gives you money back."

"A big box?" Baby Sara asked doubtfully.

Baby Grissom nodded. "Yeah."

"Money." Baby Sara grinned, pleased with herself.

Baby Grissom sighed. "No. That chocolate."

Baby Sara looked confused. "No."

"It is." Baby Grissom took the shiny coin from her hands.

"It money. Mommy gave it to me." Baby Sara said firmly.

Baby Grissom clumsily pulled at the coin and grinned when the shiny wrapping ripped. "See?"

Baby Sara looked at the coin in awe. "Wow."

****

More In: Rugrats In Daycare


	4. 4 Rugrats In DayCare

****

Rugrats In Daycare

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 4 out of 10. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

****

Baby Story Four: Rugrats In Daycare

"Hey, you wanna play with me?" A long hared blonde baby Catherine asked, her smile spread wide across her thin face.

Baby Grissom looked at her with a puzzled look. "Uh, sure."

"Can I play too?" Baby Sara asked as he watched Baby Grissom walked away from her.

Baby Catherine took Baby Grissom's hand and looked at Baby Sara. "No."

"Why not?" Baby Sara looked at Baby Grissom.

"No hippees allowed in my doll house." Baby Catherine said tightly, pulling on Baby Grissom's hand.

Baby Sara pressed her lips tightly together. "I'm no hippee."

"Go play someplace else, hippee." Baby Catherine taunted.

"I'm no hippee." Baby Sara whispered sadly.

"Are you really a hippee?" Baby Nick asked, standing in his baby sized cowboy outfit and cowboy hat.

Baby Sara shook her head slowly. "No."

"Really?" Baby Nick asked, hopeful.

Shrugging, Baby Sara sighed. "Dunno."

Baby Nick grinned. "You can play with me is you want." He pulled off his hat and played with the rim.

"Can I really?" Baby Sara grinned up at him.

"Yeah, come on. We can play cowboys and Indians." Baby Nick pushed his hat back on and pulled a plastic toy gun from his cowboy belt.

"I want to be a cowboy." Baby Sara said, looking at the floor and swaying slightly, her hands clasped behind her back.

"But you're a girl." Baby Nick pointed out with confusion.

"So." Baby Sara looked at him.

Baby Nick grinned. "Ok. You can be my deputy and I am the sheriff." He handed her his plastic silver badge and watched her pat it to her cardigan.

"Let's go shoot Indians!" They both ran off screaming happily.

****

More In: Rugrats In Space


	5. 5 Rugrats In Space

****

Rugrats In Space

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 5 out of 10. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

****

Baby Story Five: Rugrats In Space

"We're flying to the moon?" Baby Grissom asked with a knitted brow and his hands on his hips. His blue shorts and white t-shirt sticking out against the colourful background they were standing in.

Baby Sara looked at him briefly before pulling on a small tab attached to a large box. "Yeah, in my space ship."

Baby Grissom's eyebrows shot up. "In that?" He pointed to the box.

"Yeah." Baby Sara nodded, looking at him for a long moment with confusion.

"But, it's a box." Baby Grissom sputtered, breaking out with a wide grin.

"Nu uh. It's a space ship. Look," Baby Sara walked around the large boxes tapped together. "It got windows, see? And," She rushed to the front and smiled proudly. "A engine."

"That's paint, and that's a hole." Baby Grissom pointed out impatiently.

Baby Sara stared at the collection of boxes before turning back to him and huffing. "Fine. If you don't want to go to the moon, don't. I'll go by myself." She began climbing into the box cockpit.

"I want to go too." Baby Grissom said suddenly, the sound crossing between whining and eagerness.

"Well, you have to dress up as a spaceman." Baby Sara stated, pulling on a helmet made from a small box with one big hole in the front so she could see.

"I can do that!" Baby Grissom exclaimed as he scrambled around the room. "Ready!" He puffed a few minutes later.

"He he he." Baby Sara giggled when she looked at him. "You look like a alien."

"He he he." Baby Grissom giggled, the lampshade on his head jiggling and his blanket shaking around his shoulders.

"Time to finish getting dressed you two." Baby Sara's mommy called as she walked into the room.

Baby Grissom frowned. "Noooo." He darted out of her reach.

Baby Sara grinned and shot away just as her mommy turned to her.

"He he he." They both giggled.

"Ahhhhh." Baby Grissom screeched happily when his mommy scooped him up from behind.

"You can't run around in your underwear little man." Baby Grissom's mommy signed to him when he raised sparkling bright blue eyes to her.

"Sara!" Baby Sara's mommy cried mock shockingly as she watched her daughter streak across the room and out the door with a high pitched squeal of laughter.

****

More In: Rugrats Go Shopping


	6. 6 Rugrats Go Shopping

****

Rugrats Go Shopping

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 6 out of 10. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

****

Baby Story Six: Rugrats Go Shopping

"Hmm, yum yum." Baby Grissom hummed, holding the trolley bar in front of him with one hand and stuffing his face with the other.

Baby Sara looked up from her Rusk biscuit and eyed his hand. "Can I have some?"

"Uh, yeah." Baby Grissom's face scrunched up with strain as he tried to break his biscuit in half. He succeeded, but with biscuit crumbs flying everywhere. He stretched out his arm and handed her one of the many pieces.

Stuffing the piece into her mouth, baby Sara looked at baby Grissom with wide eyes. "What is it?"

Baby Grissom shrugged. "Dunno."

A second later, baby Sara's hand was in her mouth, removing the biscuit in distaste. "Ew, it's yucky."

"Its not." Baby Grissom furrowed his brow.

"Is too. Taste like green trees!"

"Ew. Yucky green trees!"

Their bodies swayed slightly as the trolley was pushed further down the aisle.

"Whoa little miss. Where are you going with that?" Baby Sara's mommy asked as she plucked a can of tinned beans from her daughters tiny fingers.

Baby Sara huffed and plonked her bum on the floor.

"Come on, time to go home." Baby Sara's mommy told her.

"Don't wanna go." Baby Sara shook her head and crossed her tiny arms.

Baby Grissom looked at her, then looked up. "Get more biscuit if go home?" He asked Sara's mommy.

Baby Sara's eyes turned up to look at her mommy.

"I don't know. You did just eat a whole box Gil." Baby Sara's mommy looked at her daughter and noticed baby brown eyes looking pleadingly up at her.

"Mommy, please." Baby Sara pleaded, looking incredibly small sitting on the large supermarket floor.

"Please." Baby Grissom asked, looking up with watering blue eyes.

Sighing in defeat, baby Sara's mommy smiled at them both. "Okay."

Baby Sara hurried to get up, failing once and landing back on her bum.

Baby Grissom giggled at her, biscuit crumbs still attached to his sweatshirt and slobber on his sleeve where he had wiped his mouth.

****

More In: Rugrats Run Away


	7. 7 Rugrats Run Away

****

Rugrats Run Away

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 7 out of 10. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

****

Baby Story Seven: Rugrats Run Away

"Where you going?" Baby Grissom asked as he stood and watched her pull on her tiny pink backpack.

"I'm going away." Baby Sara told him.

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to." Baby Sara sighed.

Baby Grissom hugged his stuffed puppy teddy close and looked around them before settling on his little medic kit that sat by his feet. "Can I come?"

Waiting a moment, baby Sara shook her head. "No. You better stay here and look after doggy."

Baby Grissom's eyes widened. "But, he can come too!"

Baby Sara seemed to think this over as she adjusted her cardigan, tugging at the edges. "Ok. Let's go."

"Where are we?" Baby Grissom asked, looking up at the stairs as though he hadn't seen them before.

"Chinya I think." Baby Sara informed him as she took off her backpack and sat on the floor.

"Chinya?"

"Yeah. We past the coat rack and mat about an hour ago." Baby Sara nodded. "We're in Chinya."

Baby Grissom furrowed his brows in thought and mild confusion. "That's not far from here."

Baby Sara pulled out cookies and a bottle of blackcurrant. "My daddy says if we dig in the sand box at home, we can get to see grown-ups on the other side of the world."

"That's silly." Baby Grissom chuckled.

"It's true." Baby Sara insisted. "I gonna be a scientist when I grow up. So I know these things."

****

More In: Rugrats First Experiment


	8. 8 Rugrats First Experiment

****

Rugrats First Experiment

****

Author: Moggie

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor/General

****

Spoilers: Absolutely None

****

Summary: [GSR] 8 out of 8. Baby trouble! AU

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or the characters. I don't own Rugrats either.

****

Note: Please send nice reviews.

****

****

Baby Story Eight: Rugrats First Experiment

"Can I help?" Baby Sara asked, sitting down on the grass.

"Uh…" Baby Grissom looked at her nervously for a minute before focusing his eyes back on something in his hand.

Baby Sara's eyes were wide as she pleaded with him. "Please?"

Baby Grissom sighed with a tiny smile. "Ok, but you have to be real careful."

"I will." Baby Sara nodded quickly.

"Promise?" Baby Grissom asked with narrowed eyes.

Baby Sara sat up and squared her shoulders with a firm nod. "Promise." She watched Baby Grissom open his hands. "Is that a jelly baby?" She asked.

Baby Grissom shook his head. "No." He held up his hand. "It's a beetle."

"Ew!" Baby Sara leaned away, grimacing.

Baby Grissom looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Yucky!" Baby Sara scrunched up her face. "You're playing with bugs!"

"No I not!" Baby Grissom shook his head quickly. "I'm doing a ex-pe-ri-ment."

Baby Sara returned her eyes to the beetle with sudden awe. "A what?" She leaned forward to get a closer look. "What's a ex-pe-ri-ment?"

"It's like a test." Baby Grissom explained, gently prodding the black insect with his chubby index finger and a wide open mouthed grin.

"What's a test?" Baby Sara asked him as she watched the beetle crawl over his tiny hand.

"Erm… … This!" Baby Grissom lifted his hand to show her.

"Oh, ok." Baby Sara's shoulders fell. "So, can I hold it?"

"Are you crazy?!" Baby Grissom exclaimed. "It might bite."

"He he he." Baby Sara giggled. "Bugs don't bite!"

Baby Grissom furrowed his brows. "How do you know?" His eyebrows shot up. "Are you a bug doctor?"

"He he he. No silly. It's not got teeth. Duh!" Baby Sara burst out laughing, falling backwards on the grass.

Baby Grissom looked back at the beetle with a sigh before carefully setting it back on the grass.

****

More In: Rugrats Day Out


End file.
